Snap out of it
by Alexis Gray
Summary: "Tuviste tu mano encima de mi culo y en mi pecho, me miraste concienzudamente las tetas y metiste tu lengua en mi boca, ¿te parece muy vergonzoso admitir una vez más que al menos te gusto, Yui Funami? —Masculló entre divertida y fastidiada Kyouko con una sonrisa que creció al ver como la chica se sonrojaba." Contiene temáticas relacionadas al bullying,VER ADVERTENCIA ANTES DE LEER.


_**ADVERTENCIA:**__**Es un trabajo algo viejo pero les traigo este one-shot, para los que no me conocen SOY FERVIENTE FAN DE YUIKYO ASÍ QUE SI NO TE GUSTA ESTA PAREJA, LO LAMENTO MUCHO PERO NO ES TU FIC. **_

_**Este fic tal vez se queda bastante corto a la hora de tratar de un tema delicado como lo es el Bullying, se desarrolla en ese contexto pero va más por el lado del romance, es totalmente superficial y no busca romantizar de ninguna manera el acoso o bullying que son VIOLENCIA, NO tiene fines informativos, solo funciona como contexto. PUEDE LLEGAR A HABER ALGUNA INSINUACIÓN DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL PERO NADA MUY GRAFICO (VAMOS QUE NADA MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE VAYAS A VER EN LA TELEVISIÓN) Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA TODO PÚBLICO (NADA TIPO SOUTH PARK PERO UN PAR DE MALAS PALABRAS) **_

_**Si bien no lo trata muy explícitamente me gustaría decir algo importante: SI TÚ O ALGUIEN QUE CONOCES ESTÁS SUFRIENDO DE ACOSO DE ALGÚN TIPO, TIENES EN TUS MANOS CAMBIAR ESA SITUACIÓN, NO LO MINIMICES, JUSTIFIQUES O SUBESTIMES. El bullying y el acoso existen, destruyen a personas emocional o físicamente y a sus seres queridos. Si eres victima TE INVITO A COMUNICARLO A ALGUIEN DE CONFIANZA, NO TE AÍSLES, no dejes que te envenenen el odio y la rabia el alma. Ellos quieren verte derrotado e infeliz, está en ti impedirlo. Consigue ayuda por favor. Vales muchísimo como ser humano y no le creas nada a quien quiera hacerte sentir lo contrario.**_

_**Si lo has visto y no has hecho nada para impedirlo te cuento que estás tomando lado del opresor, nunca le des la espalda a una víctima, no permitas que el ciclo continúe y se perpetué la violencia.**_

_**Si has acosado a alguien, recuerda que la violencia no es la solución. Hay algo en tu vida que no está funcionando y pagarlo con los demás no va a arreglarlo. Estas a tiempo de pedir ayuda. Un poco de autocritica y empatía vendría bien. **_

_Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**Snap it out.**

Cuando era niña se imaginaba como sería su adolescencia, en su mente infantil pensaba en lo entretenido que sería, en como pasaría los días divirtiéndose con sus amigas y las noches enfrentándose a los malos, como Mirakurun, derrotando al villano de turno y saliendo victoriosa. Lastimosamente, nadie se tomó el tiempo de explicarle no solo el hecho de que los superhéroes no existían, sino que también los buenos no siempre ganaban y los malos muchas veces salían impunes.

Y por un momento, varios años después, quiso que aquella ilusión infantil viviera, así que decidió dejar de callar y de aguantar impotente, decidió que era hora de actuar y de convertirse, unos minutos por lo menos, en aquella heroína que siempre soñó en ser, en aquella que iba a defender al más inocente.

Había sido ingenua y estúpida.

Por su cabeza pasaron todas y cada una de las malas palabras que conocía, apoyó su brazo contra la pared y se ayudó a caminar lentamente, necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible. El peso de su mochila sobre su lastimado hombro la tentó con la idea de abandonarla, pero por el poco orgullo que le quedaba se negó a dejar más evidencias de su debilidad, como si no fuera suficiente con mirarla.

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y Kyouko no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente mientras su ritmo cardíaco se elevaba, conforme los pasos se acercaban dio un vistazo a su alrededor buscando un posible refugio, después de unos segundos agónicos el alivió la invadió al ver el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga emerger por la puerta.

— ¡Kyouko! —Exclamó Yui con el malestar escrito en todo su rostro mientras entraba apresuradamente.

—Hey, ¿Qué haces acá? — Murmuró lo más casualmente que pudo Kyouko con una muy falsa sonrisa, aún seguía sintiendo su corazón acelerado bombeando en su pecho pero por razones totalmente diferentes.

Yui no contestó, en cambio caminó directamente hacia donde se encontraba la rubia quién supo que no había forma de escapar ahora, casi deseó que no hubiera sido Yui quien la encontrara. Y entonces antes de que pudiera reaccionar o parpadear si quiera, Yui estaba ocupando su espacio personal, su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta por el movimiento inesperado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de la castaña acarició su mejilla mientras la otra la tomaba del mentón acercando su rostro.

—Joder...mira como te han dejado. —Maldijo Yui por lo bajo, totalmente ignorante de lo cerca que estaba su mejor amiga de sufrir un colapso.

La castaña examinó la herida de su ojo y asintió distraídamente evitando tocar el moratón que empezaba a verse bajo la órbita del ojo derecho de Toshino, finalmente y tras examinar el resto de su rostro se alejo ligeramente dándole a Kyouko la posibilidad de tratar de recomponerse, por lo menos mentalmente, pero sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y su respiración desigual no le daban mucho margen de disimulo.

— ¿Qué demonios te estaba pasando por la cabeza, Kyouko? — Estalló finalmente Funami más dramáticamente de lo que ambas esperaban.

La rubia retrocedió ligeramente, tal vez habían sido bastantes golpes a la cabeza y por eso le cuestionaba reaccionar, tal vez el hecho de estar en ese estado frente a Yui le impedía actuar apropiadamente, o ya había vivido demasiadas emociones fuertes en un día, fuera lo que fuera esa falta de respuesta le permitió a Yui continuar con su arrebato.

—No tenías razón alguna para meterte con ellas Kyouko… ¿Qué es lo que pretendías? —Gritó Yui la frustración y el dolor en su voz fue el empujón que la rubia necesitaba y atinó a dejar caer la maldita mochila que había estado torturando su hombro y abrazó a Yui.

—Hice lo que debía hacer. —Contestó la rubia sintiendo como a pesar de que su gesto buscaba contener a su amiga aun podía sentir la energía en el cuerpo de la castaña, casi podía sentir la tensión en los músculos y la forma en la que trataba de explotar.

—Suéltame, por favor. — Murmuró Funami con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente, las venas se le marcaban de la cólera que sentía.

Dolió, como si la hubieran aplastado con una tonelada de ladrillos. La rubia se apartó y aunque trató de ponerse una máscara de indiferencia, algo debió notar Funami pues su semblante se ablandó después de mirarla.

—Lo siento, pero no necesito que me protejas. Esta situación es algo con lo que yo debo lidiar. No quiero verte salir lastimada por cosas que no tienen relación contigo.

Kyouko bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Odiaba que Yui fuera tan ciega, que quisiera dejarla afuera siempre, que no pudiera ver las cosas más allá. A veces solo quería tomarla de ambos brazos y sacudirla hasta que pudiese entender la verdad.

— ¿No necesitas que te proteja? Eso sería genial, excepto por el hecho de que tú no estás moviendo un maldito dedo para defenderte a ti misma. ¿Te molesta ver un pequeño moretón en mi cara? ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando veo lo que te hacen? ¿Crees que soy ciega? Porque es cierto que no veo los golpes pero si las cicatrices, los insultos escritos en tu pupitre, en tu locker, escucho la forma en la que te insultan en los pasillos a tus espaldas y peor aún, en tu cara. —Se desahogó Kyouko finalmente, pese al dolor que seguía sintiendo por todo su cuerpo sentía que un peso se iba. Y una vez que empezó, no pudo detenerse. —Escucho sus malditas risas, veo los mensajes en Facebook, la forma en la que parecen estar allí siempre acosándote y no lo soporto más. Quería que supieran que hay alguien allí dispuesta a defenderte, incluso si no eres tú.

—Oh, Kyouko…—Suspiró Yui entre resignada y enternecida. Tomó la mano de la rubia quien lloraba silenciosamente. —Ven.

La ayudó a sentarse en la mesa del profesor que era lo más cercano a ellas, sospechaba que la mayor parte de los golpes no eran exactamente visibles y por la forma en la que su amiga se aferró a ella y respiraba al caminar supo que había sido peor de lo que se había imaginado, debieron haberle dado una paliza… cómo podía olvidar lo imprudente que podía ser la rubia a veces estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

—Eres una idiota. —Murmuró finalmente. — ¿Fuiste a la enfermería?

Kyouko arqueó su ceja entre resignada y poco sorprendida. Por supuesto, Yui acababa de ignorar todo lo que había dicho. Asintió monótonamente, Funami la miró con incredibilidad antes de negar con la cabeza y morderse el labio ligeramente.

—Idiota…—Repitió la chica y antes de que Kyouko pudiera quejarse del ataque contra su persona, Yui estaba desabotonándole la camisa.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Exclamó sorprendida sus manos se aferraron a las de Funami tratando de impedirle continuar pero Yui ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

—Con que solo un moretón, ¿huh? —Masculló en un pobre intento de enmascarar con cinismo el malestar que le producía ver a su mejor amiga tan maltratada. Las manos de Kyouko le daban una ligera calma, pero no pudo evitar que las rodillas le temblaran. —Voy a encargarme de esto.

Kyouko asintió sin poder dejar de mirar a Yui, podía ver el conflicto en su rostro y sentir como detrás de aquella fachada tranquila había algo bajo la superficie esperando salir. Con una pomada en sus manos, una botella de Ioduro de Sodio y algodón Yui la encaró de nuevo. Se mordió el labio cohibida, no había nadie quien la conociera mejor que la chica en frente suyo, el hecho que hubiese asaltado la enfermería antes de confrontarla solo demostraba lo fácil que podía ser para ellas leerse entre sí y sin embargo, habían tantas cosas que la castaña ignoraba, sus sentimientos más profundos y sinceros para comenzar.

* * *

Quiso reírse, era una de esas situaciones en las que se entendía que no debía haber ninguna interrupción y menos en una forma tan lúdica, el silencio pesaba infinitamente y era solo atenuado por sus respiraciones, sin embargo, con cada minuto era más difícil no hacerlo. La escena en sí, por lo menos, era pintoresca, ella sentada en el escritorio de la maestra sin camisa con sus uñas ligeramente enterradas en los hombros de Yui quien se encontraba arrodillada entre sus piernas.

La cantidad de noches en las que se había imaginado un escenario similar, mientras sus manos dejaban de ser suyas y con la imaginación a flor de piel se deshacían en caricias, recorrían caminos familiares, buscando eliminar el ardor que palpitaba como una bestia salvaje e impertinente en su pecho y brindarle el placer y desahogo que era tan necesario que rayaba en lo bochornoso, eran incontables, y aún así el contexto era tan fundamental, porque en otra situación la risa sería su reacción más improbable.

Pero esto era tan inocente, tan tentador y tan absurdo que tuvo que forzarse a morderse el labio para no dejar escapar esa carcajada que esperaba salir. Yui se había concentrado en no lastimar a Kyouko, era tan plenamente consciente de cada movimiento que se detuvo al ver como su abdomen se contraía ligeramente, estaba preocupada de que Kyouko sintiera mucho dolor y luchando contra el calor que se apoderó de sus mejillas al pensar en lo que iba a hacer deslizó su mano suavemente por el abdomen de la chica en un intento de consuelo.

Al comienzo Kyouko creyó que se lo había imaginado todo, había casi memorizado en ese intervalo de tiempo el cómo se sentían las manos de Yui curándola y esto había sido diferente, ligero como una pluma y los dedos de Yui se habían demorado más de lo usual. Trató de no pensarlo, quizás había sido imaginación suya pero cuando los dedos de Funami se dedicaron a acariciar suavemente lugares en los que estaba segura que no tenía ningún moretón la risa murió en sus labios, labios que volvieron a ser atacados por sus dientes en un intento de suprimir suspiros que se volvieron cada vez más difíciles de disfrazar a medida de que los dedos de Yui exploraban y acariciaban más piel.

Su cerebro se descompuso tratando de darle una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo y entonces Yui se puso de pie, sin moverse un ápice de la posición en la que se encontraba ocasionando que un calor agradable la recorriera al pensar en lo malditamente cerca que estaban. Kyouko tuvo que convencerse de que esto no era uno más de sus habituales sueños.

—Perdón por haber sido tan seca contigo, Kyouko. Verte así me está matando, no podría imaginar lo que debiste sentir y me disculpo por ser egoísta. —Murmuró Yui con esfuerzo, ella no solía ser el tipo de persona que desvela cada secreto de su alma y esto le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba, pero el pensar en que esta situación con Kyouko toda lastimada se volviera a repetir, la convencía de dejar su cobardía atrás. —Nunca hice nada por defenderme no porque les tuviera miedo, sino porque simplemente no me importa. Podrían hacerme lo que quisiera, continuar con los insultos, las golpizas ocasionales, e incluso las burlas por internet porque al final del día te tengo a ti, y eso es lo único que me importa, el saber que estás a salvo.

Si alguna vez le preguntaran que requería para que un ser humano se derritiera sin remedio ella no elegiría ni el calor o los compuestos químicos, Kyouko sabría que lo único necesario para derrumbar a un ser humano y reducirlo a una masa gelatinosa, es que el amor de su vida se parara frente suyo y dijera cosas tan dulces sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida.

Y entonces Yui tomó consciencia de como pareció sonar eso último, notando por fin el hecho de que una muy sin camisa Toshino Kyouko tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, también estaba el minúsculo detalle de que ella estaba a dos centímetros de fundirse con su cuerpo. Se sonrojó profusamente y tratando de disimular (una misión de por sí imposible) se alejó ligeramente.

—Y también Akari y Chinatsu. Son mis mejores amigas y me siento muy agradecida de que estén bien. — Masculló la castaña nerviosamente acariciándose la nuca con aspereza.

—Claramente. —Murmuró la rubia tratando de salir de aquel mundo mágico en donde ella tenía un chance con su mejor amiga. La decepción en su tono fue evidente pero la otaku sabía lo distraída que podía ser Yui así que no se molestó en disimular. —Bueno, deberíamos salir de aquí.

— ¿Kyouko? —Murmuró Yui confundida por el repentino cambio de humor en Toshino.

Sin embargo, la chica no se inmutó y trató de ponerse la camisa sin mirarla, definitivamente algo había hecho mal. Tal vez el haberla alejado cuando la rubia la había abrazado, si eso seguramente. Sacando a relucir todo el valor que tenía, se olvidó de la vergüenza y dando un paso adelante envolvió lo más cuidadosamente que pudo a Kyouko con sus brazos.

Obviamente no fue como lo había esperado, Kyouko aún estaba tratando de ponerse su camisa sin mucho éxito por los numerosos moretones y golpes, por lo que ante el inesperado contacto soltó la prenda que cayó al suelo. Las mejillas de Kyouko enrojecieron y luchó contra su cabeza tratando de determinar que debía a hacer a continuación.

—Lo siento por ser tan idiota, no debí apartarte pero me sentía muy enojada en ese momento. —Se excusó Yui avergonzada refugiándose en el cuello de su amiga. Había sido demasiado torpe en su acercamiento y ahora estaba mortificada.

Kyouko se rió ligeramente, Yui era tan densa. No obstante, decidió aprovechar del abrazo inusual y movió sus manos dejándolas descansar sobre los hombros de la castaña nuevamente. Suspiró ahogadamente con los ojos cerrados al sentir el aliento de la chica contra su garganta y aquel calor envolviéndola, iba a disfrutar cada segundo.

—Tienes tus momentos, Yui-nyan. —Murmuró Kyouko después de un par de minutos. Yui se rió entre dientes antes de asentir sin querer moverse, no es que fuera capaz de admitirlo en voz alta pero le encantaba estar entre los brazos de Kyouko, la hacía sentirse como en casa.

—Así te quería encontrar…—Exclamó ahogadamente una voz ajena a la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

Ambas se separaron rápidamente pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La situación era totalmente platónica, pero sin contexto podía malinterpretarse y teniendo en cuenta de que Chinatsu era la persona que las había descubierto no les dejaba mucho beneficio de la duda.

—Chinatsu…esto no es lo que parece. —Murmuró inútilmente Yui dirigiéndose hacia la de cabellos rosas.

Vaya, frase cliché pensó Kyouko negando ligeramente.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? —Preguntó amargamente la chica caminando hacia ellas. — ¿Qué vas a inventar esta vez, Yui? Estoy cansada de escuchar cada ridícula excusa que sale de tu boca, era por esto que jamás quisiste decirle a nadie, ¿no? Así podías estar con ella sin que nadie dijera nada, así podías seguir viéndome la cara de estúpida.

—Estas sacando todo de contexto. —Trató de calmarla la castaña acercándose a su pareja, trató de tomarla por los hombros para tranquilizarla. Bajando la voz y mirando a la menor a los ojos, trató de arreglar la situación. —Hemos hablado de esto, los celos están sacando lo peor de ti. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que ella es solo mi mejor amiga.

Una cachetada resonó en la habitación fuerte y seca.

La rubia se sintió impotente ante la escena que transcurría enfrente suyo, por supuesto que Chinatsu la había golpeado, como si Yui no tuviera suficiente. Y aún a través de todo si Kyouko sintió el dolor del rechazo antes, nunca pareció tan claro como ahora. Apretó la mandíbula con rabia pero se mantuvo en silencio. Amargamente siguió presenciando como espectadora de una película que no le apetecía ver.

—No eras capaz de tomarme la mano en público para poder estar con este mamarracho. ¿Por eso estabas tan distante? Bueno, no te preocupes por dejarme, ya está hecho. —Despotricó Chinatsu con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas antes de darse la vuelta con intenciones de irse.

—No es así, te lo juro. —Contestó Yui sujetándola de la muñeca y enfrentándose a la mirada dolida de la de cabellos rosados. — ¿Puedes mirarla un segundo? ¿Ves los moretones y rasguños? Esa es la razón por la que no quise formalizar, para evitártelo. Pero no te atrevas a volver a insultarla, porque lo único que ella ha hecho es defenderme aún cuando le he pedido millones de veces que lo deje estar. Si quieres que tus celos terminen con esto, entonces hazlo, pero no la culpes a ella o a mí, porque nunca te he faltado al respeto.

—Por supuesto que te defendió, ¿eres tan ciega como para no darte cuenta? Ella te defendió porque está enamorada de ti. —Murmuró la chica demasiado orgullosa para pedir disculpas o dar un paso atrás.

Si fue una sorpresa para Yui, Kyouko no pudo descubrirlo. Su expresión era ilegible, sin embargo, no se perdió de la mirada rencorosa y con desdén que le mandó Chinatsu. Ella le respondió de la misma manera, ¿cómo se atrevía a exponerla de esa forma? No era la manera en la que se veía revelándole sus sentimientos a Yui, si es que algún día se hubiese atrevido.

—Si ella me defendió porque está enamorada de mí y es sólo mi mejor amiga, ¿qué significa entonces respecto a lo que tú sientes por tu novia? Porque al igual que Kyouko has visto la cantidad de veces que me han maltratado y no has sido capaz de levantar un dedo para evitarlo, no es lo que espero de ti, porque eres mi novia no mi guardaespaldas… pero me hace pensar. —Respondió Yui tranquilamente.

Kyouko pudo ver debajo de la fachada calma y aparentemente serena, Yui estaba muy enojada. Una inmensa satisfacción la llenó por completo al ver la cara de indignación de Chinatsu, definitivamente esto iba a terminar mal si la seguía provocando.

— ¿Te hace pensar? Perfecto, te la voy a hacer fácil Funami-senpai. Es ella o yo. Voy a salir por esa puerta y si no sales conmigo entonces da todo como terminado. —Declaró la de cabello rosa antes de soltarse bruscamente del agarre de la aludida.

Sus pasos rápidos y sentidos fueron seguidos de un portazo que hizo retumbar las ventanas del salón. Yui se quedo allí parada dándole la espalda por unos segundos mientras que Kyouko contemplaba con el corazón en la mano esperando verla salir corriendo detrás de Chinatsu. Sin embargo, nunca sucedió.

Yui se veía ligeramente enojada pero nada en su rostro reflejaba otra emoción. Levantó la camisa de Kyouko que había terminado en el piso y sin decir mucho se la tendió, Kyouko aturdida la tomó y empezó a ponérsela sintiéndose más torpe de lo usual.

La situación era rara, tensa. ¿Qué significaba esto para Yui? Acababa de dejar a su novia por ella, o algo así… pero no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Y Kyouko estaba flipando, ¿estaría enojada con ella? ¿Por qué no había salido corriendo detrás de Chinatsu?

—Lo estás haciendo mal. —Susurró Yui sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh?

Su mirada se dirigió por unos segundos a su cuerpo y Kyouko notó que estaba abotonándose mal. El sentirse observada la hizo sentir más nerviosa y empezó a tener problemas en desabotonar la camisa.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó la castaña con suavidad.

Kyouko estaba aturdida. Como pudo pasó saliva y al sentir que no podía formar palabras asintió ligeramente. Yui volvió a acercarse y esta vez podía sentir su corazón retumbando con más fuerza que aquel portazo despechado de Chinatsu. Había estado tan centrada en sus fantasías antes que no había notado el perfume de Yui. Era ligero, algo almizclado y con un ligero toque floral en el fondo. Sus dedos se movieron habilidosamente y cuando pudo recobrar el sentido de la realidad Yui ya se estaba alejando de ella.

— ¿Puedes caminar?

* * *

A pesar de sus protestas de estar bien, Yui al final se había salido con la suya y habían visitado brevemente el hospital. Todo en un silencio inquietante, Yui estaba muy atenta a ella pero al tiempo parecía perdida en su mundo.

Ahora estaban sentadas en el sofá mientras estaban pasando el capítulo estreno de la última temporada de Mirakurun, Yui le había comprado helado de ron con pasas y había pedido pizza. La estaba malcriando y con cada acción Kyouko no podía hacer otra cosa que enamorarse más de ella. Tal vez Chinatsu fuera una idiota pero tenía razón, ella haría cualquier cosa a su alcance para proteger a Yui y quizás muy en el fondo quería creer que como en las películas, los héroes siempre derrotaban al malo y se quedaban con la chica.

—Chinatsu fue una perra.

Bueno, tal vez tenía que pulir un poco sus habilidades sociales pero su propósito era llamar la atención de Yui y cortar el hielo.

—No le digas así. —Murmuró distraídamente la castaña sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

Frustrada con el silencio y la indiferencia por parte de su mejor amiga, Kyouko se levantó haciendo un pequeño puchero y tomó sus cosas con intención de irse. No le iba a imponer su presencia a Funami.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa. —Contestó secamente Kyouko sin molestarse en girar, la amaba pero también la volvía loca con su hermetismo.

— ¿Por qué?

Fue algo en su tono que la hizo detenerse, un deje de vulnerabilidad en su voz que la dejó de piedra. No quiso voltearse, el corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido pero no fue capaz de formular una respuesta coherente sin quedar en evidencia.

—Quédate. —Susurró Yui detrás suyo, se sobresaltó al descubrir lo cerca que estaba de ella.

No quería hacerlo, pero se giró de todas formas. Allí estaba Funami, se veía tan triste y rota que la devastó por completo. ¿Tanto le había dolido terminar con Chinatsu? ¿Por qué entonces no había salido detrás de ella? Le habría matado el alma, pero lo habría entendido.

—Eres un desastre. —Murmuró cariñosamente negando con la cabeza antes de abrazarla delicadamente. Tratando de aligerar el ambiente decidió bromear un poco. —Estás perdida sin mi Yui-nyan.

—Ciertamente lo estoy. —Admitió Yui con los ojos cerrados respirando el perfume de Kyouko.

Las mariposas en su estómago aletearon con fuerza y la rubia se obligó a mantener la compostura, cuando se lo proponía su mejor amiga parecía sacada de un shojo-ai. Se sentía hiperconsciente de todo, de su respiración tranquila, de sus brazos rodeando su cintura, de su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y de su aliento golpeando rítmicamente poniéndole la piel de gallina. Lo único que no podía saber a ciencia cierta es lo que sentía exactamente por ella la chica que estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —Inquirió Funami rompiendo el silencio y enfrentándose a ella con la mirada.

—Dañaron mi bien más preciado, no sé cómo voy a volver locas a las chicas ahora. —Bromeó la rubia tontamente haciendo referencia al moratón de su ojo.

—No creo que tengas ningún problema con eso. —Confesó sin pensar Yui sonrojándose un poco al escucharse hablar.

—Oh, ¿podrías estar admitiendo la grandeza de mis encantos, Yui-nyan? —Murmuró Kyouko mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

—Deja de llamarme así. —Se quejó infantilmente la chica avergonzada tratando de alejarse de su mejor amiga.

Pero Kyouko no lo iba a permitir, necesitaba saberlo. Puede que no tuviera una oportunidad con ella, pero tenía que intentarlo ahora que aparentemente Yui estaba soltera. Si, recíen soltera pero nunca había sido capaz de arriesgarse cuando el momento era más apropiado, ahora que por fin sentía el valor de hacerlo decidió que no iba a dar marcha atrás. Tomó una de las manos de Yui y la puso sobre su glúteo mayor.

— ¡K-Kyouko! —Tartamudeó Funami con la cara enrojecida.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con falsa inocencia la aludida.

—Pusiste mi mano en tú…en tú… ¿r-retaguardia? —Balbuceó nerviosamente la castaña.

—Solo te estoy mostrando mis demás encantos, ya que pareces tan segura de ellos quería que lo comprobaras. —Explicó pícaramente Kyouko antes de tomar su mano restante y ponerla sobre su pecho.

La cara de Yui no tenía precio. Parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso o un paro cardíaco. Kyouko estalló en carcajadas sin poder contenerse, era tan linda cuando estaba cohibida, por eso le encantaba meterse con ella.

—Por supuesto que tu cuerpo es muy agradable. Pero no lo es todo, tu pasión, inteligencia, alegría y tu personalidad son más importantes que cualquier atributo físico que puedas llegar a tener. —Declaró Yui.

—Wow, y todo eso sin dejar de mirarme el pecho. —Se burló coquetamente Kyouko tratando de obviar el hecho de que las manos de Yui seguían tocándola a pesar de que ella ya no las estaba sosteniendo contra su cuerpo.

—Yo n-no… — ¿Cuándo había pasado de mirar sus ojos lapislázuli a mirar hipnotizada el pecho de Kyouko? No porque el uniforme dejara gran cosa a la vista sino porque la sensación era agradable y al tener su mano sobre su pecho se plegaba un poco la tela dejándola ver algo del sujetador negro que llevaba puesto su amiga, ¿eran esos dibujos de Pikachu? —P-por favor, solo vete de una vez.

—Lo haría, pero creo que tus manos están ancladas en partes no tan importantes de mi encanto. —Se mofó Kyouko una vez más.

—Caramba, lo siento. —Se disculpó Yui moviéndose torpemente para alejarse de ella.

Kyouko la estaba volviendo loca, literalmente. Podía manejarla como masilla en sus manos y eso le perturbaba y la desconcentraba.

—Está bien, Yui-nyan…te mostraría mis demás encantos pero tendrías que casarte conmigo antes.

—Cielos, Kyouko…—Se quejó Yui perdiendo la paciencia, odiaba sentirse a la deriva. —Es por ese tipo de comentarios que Chinatsu es tan insegura respecto a nuestra relación.

— ¿Me estás culpando por su ruptura? Porque fuiste tú la que no salió corriendo tras ella. —Discutió Kyouko molesta, estaban pasándolo tan bien y una vez más Chinatsu tenía que salir a colación.

—No te estoy culpando de nada…es sólo que es obvio que son ese tipo de comentarios lo que hizo que ella pensara…bueno, eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Cuál es el problema allí? Por muy enamorada que esté de ti no cambia el hecho de que tú la quieres a ella. Y que somos solo amigas, así que sus celos son totalmente injustificados.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Exclamó Yui aturdida. —Realmente, ¿estás enamorada de mí?

Oh. Cielos. Entonces eso había pasado, aparentemente había confesado su amor por Yui en su ataque de honestidad. Toda la bravuconería se fue y se quedo allí de piedra, balbuceando incoherencias sin saber que decir.

—Creo que debería irme. —Masculló al fin sintiéndose humillada, definitivamente esta tampoco era la manera en la que esperaba que Yui se enterara de lo que sentía por ella.

—Kyouko…espera. —La detuvo Funami sujetándola de la muñeca.

—Déjame en paz, Yui. —Le rogó Kyouko reuniendo el valor para poder mirarla a la cara. —Ya sé que no me quieres de la misma forma, finjamos que nunca sucedió y sigue con tu felices para siempre con Chinatsu.

— ¿En algún momento te vas a callar y dejar de dar todo por perdido? —Le preguntó Yui arqueando una ceja. —Supongo que es parte de tu encanto también.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Deja de mostrarme algo del mío. —Murmuró Yui acercándose a ella.

Tenía que estar soñando. No habría otra forma de explicarlo. Pero de repente la mano de Yui estaba en su mentón y sus ojos castaños clavados con intensidad en sus pupilas como pidiéndole permiso. Y entonces Kyouko saltó al vacío.

Sus labios se encontraron tentativamente, no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir los labios suaves sobre los suyos y entonces ese roce de labios se convirtió en un beso de esos que bajan la guardia, y en su silencio hablan más alto que cualquier grito.

Kyouko con los ojos cerrados la besó con todo lo que tenía, como si fuera a morir después de besarla, con el hambre del que nunca ha probado un bocado en su vida y con la sed del que lleva viviendo años en el desierto. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de Yui y disfrutó cada segundo del momento al sentir que la castaña le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad, pero con aplomo.

Se separaron un segundo incrédulas como si realmente quisieran confirmar que no había sido una alucinación colectiva y entonces sus labios volvieron a unirse inmediatamente, sus bocas se exploraron con ansias pero con suavidad. Yui disfrutó de la sensación del cabello lacio y sedoso de Kyouko entre sus dedos y al sentirla mordiéndole el labio respondió enterrando ligeramente las uñas en su cuero cabelludo mientras Kyouko la encerraba contra sus brazos.

El fuego se expandió corriendo por sus venas como pólvora al contacto con lava y se encontraron tan inmersas en sentir, tocar y conocer a la otra que solo fue en el momento en que, tan olvidadas del mundo exterior, se tropezaron con el sillón y cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo, con las piernas entrelazadas y las manos aferradas a la otra que tuvieron que detenerse entre jadeos sin aliento y risas cómplices.

No queriendo volver a la realidad y decidiendo que aquella burbuja de amor le gustaba más, Kyouko quien se encontraba encima de Yui volvió al ataque besándola intensamente tratando de ignorar del dolor de su cuerpo magullado. Algo en ese beso no le cerró a Yui, era demasiado sentido, demasiado necesitado y supo que algo no estaba bien. Se separó de ella poco a poco con pequeños pero dulces besos hasta que Kyouko se resignó.

—Creí que tendría que proponerte matrimonio para conocer más de tus encantos. —Murmuró Yui buscando aligerar el ambiente.

—Creo que tu encanto es más fuerte que mi autocontrol. —Admitió Kyouko sintiéndose apresumbrada.

— ¿Qué pasa Kyouko? —Preguntó suavemente buscando en su expresión algo que le diera alguna pista.

— ¿Esto es un juego? Es decir, hace cinco minutos estabas deprimida porque Chinatsu te había dejado y no me dejabas ni consolarte y ahora…ahora no sé qué es esto para ti, pero si no vas en serio mejor olvídalo. —Susurró Kyouko con el ceño fruncido sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo siento…es sólo que te he querido tanto tiempo que di por sentado que lo sabías. Traté de estar con Chinatsu y la puse en una situación injusta, estaba convenciéndome de que el cariño que me tenía iba a funcionar por las dos. Nunca lo hizo, y entonces un día enojada conmigo misma y la situación… me metí en el medio de la golpiza que le estaban dando a una chica de primero. Allí empezó todo el acoso, estaba enojada conmigo misma y no me importaba nada de lo que me hacían porque sentía que me lo merecía, estaba manchando nuestra amistad con algo que no era inocente ni honesto. Sé que hay personas que sin hacer nada extraño llaman la atención indeseada y sufren un infierno, yo simplemente me busqué la situación. Me sentía sucia y una mala persona por jugar así con Chinatsu.

—Y después yo soy la idiota. —Se quejó Kyouko.—Nada justifica el acoso ni la violencia, así que no me digas que te lo merecías, ningún ser humano merece ser ofendido por más diferente que sea. Eso es lo maravilloso de este mundo, que hay tantos de nosotros y aunque somos iguales ante la sociedad cada uno es único por nuestra personalidad.

—Eres tan perfecta. Te quiero tanto.— Murmuró Yui más para si misma, desconcertada por la reacción de Kyouko.

—Dilo de nuevo.—Pidió la chica sin poder dejar de sonreír al escucharla.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Yui al ver la inquietante sonrisa de Toshino.

—Di que me quieres.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? —Se quejó Kyouko con un puchero.

— ¡Es vergonzoso!

—Tuviste tu mano encima de mi culo y en mi pecho, me miraste concienzudamente las tetas y metiste tu lengua en mi boca, ¿te parece muy vergonzoso admitir una vez más que al menos te gusto, Yui Funami? —Masculló entre divertida y fastidiada la rubia con una sonrisa que creció al ver como la chica se sonrojaba. —Cielos, a veces solo quiero agarrarte de los hombros y sacudirte muy fuerte…

—Estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo consciencia. —La interrumpió Yui rápidamente antes de escuchar más vocabulario fuerte de Kyouko.

— ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer ahora? —Cuestionó la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

—Creí que habías dicho que teníamos que casarnos antes de que me mostraras más encantos. —Balbuceó Yui nerviosamente.

—Yui, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en eso por cinco minutos y escucharme? —Se quejó Kyouko juguetonamente mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Qué? Yo…yo no…

Kyouko le tendió la mano a una tímida Yui que no sabía dónde meterse, con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó a ella y la besó para detener su incesante tartamudeo.

—Vamos a ir a hablar con sensei, le vas a contar de todas las cosas horribles que te han hecho y yo les contaré de la paliza que me dieron. Vamos a hacerlas caer, porque el bullying no es un juego y no voy a permitirle a nadie que te toque ni un solo pelo de tu hermosa cabeza, futura esposa mía.

—Kyouko…Gracias. —Murmuró Yui sonrojada hasta la médula.

—Y después vamos a consumar nuestro matrimonio toda la noche si es necesario.

—Cállate, pervertida.

Sin embargo, Yui la besó ligeramente antes de separarse para ir a buscar sus abrigos mientras balbuceaba algo de las enfermedades virales y el clima.

Y Kyouko se quedó allí sonriendo como estúpida, porque no sucedía siempre, el mundo es un lugar oscuro y siniestro en donde el egoísta solo busca su bienestar a expensas de los demás, en donde la gente buena sufre cosas malas, en donde la victima tiene que ir a reconstruir sus pedazos con algún terapeuta mientras el victimario sigue destruyendo vidas en busca de aliviar su propia vacía existencia. En donde los malos ganan y las chicas buenas terminan siendo asesinadas.

Pero de vez en cuando, si buscas en lo cotidiano vas a encontrar como siempre termina abriéndose una puerta. Y allí lo tienes, tu propio milagro de película, porque en muy contadas y pocas ocasiones la heroína no solo destruye al villano sino que también se queda con la chica.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Están ahí mis vidas? ¿Están ahí? ¿Me oyen? ¿Me escuchan? ¿Me sienten? Yo estoy feliz feliz….ejem ejem, poniéndome seria sé que han pasado eones desde mi última actualización y me disculpo, ya tenía un pequeño hiatus pensado pero no esperaba que fuera tan largo, gajes de una vida demandante. Sin embargo vuelvo por acá porque vi esta historia archivada en el olvido y con unos pocos retoque estaba lista para ver el mundo. _

_En ese momento me había enterado que alguien muy cercano a mí sufrió una situación terrible de bullying escolar y pese a ser su confidente y tener siempre su espalda no solo no me enteré a tiempo sino que también ella se sintió tan mal consigo misma y tan asustada que le daba vergüenza contarme lo que ocurría, cuando los únicos que deberían sentir vergüenza son los victimarios. _

_No les di caras a estas personas porque no lo merecen, sentía una rabia espantosa inundarme y los odiaba. Me di cuenta que por mucho que los detestara ellos tendrían que vivir consigo mismos por el resto de su vida. Ella solo se haría más fuerte y un día dejaría atrás todo el inferno que le hicieron pasar pese a que esas cicatrices nada las va a borrar. Sé que tiene demasiados elementos románticos y un intento medio malo de situaciones divertidas (ya sé que debes estar pensado, ¿dónde?) pero fue un intento de quitarle oscuridad a un fic que pensaba hacer bastante más duro. _

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado, si es que hay alguien por ahí (¿?)_

_A los más mayores les invitó a leer un fic que voy a publicar en seguida, es RATED M por una razón... y está dedicado a una gran persona que a pesar de no tener KyoYui como OTP siempre está allí en los reviews dándome su opinión, __**nadaoriginal, este fic suculento va pa ti. :D**_

_Un abrazo y espero con ansias sus reviews._

_Enteramente suya, _

_Alexis Gray._


End file.
